Strange love
by Psychopathe Harry Potter
Summary: Il les aime. Ils l'aiment. Ils s'aiment. Personne ne le sait. Personne ne doit le savoir car cet amour est inexplicable et peu ressentit. Les seuls personnes le vivant se font interner. Cet amour est un secret, un rêve, une réalité.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Nanako.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Qule dommage ! J'aurais tellement voulue qu'ils m'appartiennent. Tout du moins certains.

**Note de l'auteur :** Comme d'habitude cette histoire sera du Yaoi pour pas changer. Seulement, le caractère d'un des personnages risque de changer quelque peu. Ou pas, ça dépend. Ah, oui, pour certain one-shot la structure du texte sera parfois différente. Voilà.

Sur ce : Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Strange love**

_Il les aimait. Ils l'aimaient. Ils s'aimaient. Mais, ça personne ne le savait. Et, surtout ils ne doivent pas le savoir. Cet amour est incompris. Peu de gens savant son existence. Les personnes le sachant ne sont pas pris au sérieux. Les gens les croient fous. Leurs familles les font interner pour folie. Mais, dès deux lequel est fou ? Celui qui exerce cet amour ? Ou celui qui ne prend pas la peine de le comprendre ? Ah. Cette question l'ennuyait. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver la réponse. Pourtant il se la posait toujours lorsqu'il était tranquille._

_Un soupire s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres. Ses magnifiques yeux azures regardaient le défilé de voitures en tout genre passer sous la fenêtre de sa chambre. Des rouges, des bleus, des vertes, des jaunes, des violettes, des roses, des blanches, des noires, des marrons. Il y avait tellement de couleurs différentes. Il avait l'impression de voir le gribouillage d'un enfant. Les couleurs des voitures se mélangeaient comme les trais de crayons de couleurs fait dans n'importe quel sens par cette petite main douce et inocente d'un gamin. Aucune variance entre les couleurs. Aucune recherche à marier les couleurs entre elles. Ce défilé est une horreur pour les yeux._

_Il détourne son regard de cette bouillabaisse de couleurs sans harmonie pour les poser sur son piano à queue noir. L'envie d'y jouer lui tiraillait l'estomac. Il sentait ses mains chauffer sous l'envie de sentir les touches froides et douces de l'instrument. La pièce, qui entoure sa personne et sa seconde raison de rester dans ce monde, semble disparaître. Les plongeants dans le noir avec seulement un éclairage qui n'éclaire qu'eux. Son corps tremble. Il a envie de toucher cette beauté musicale. Il a chaud. Trop chaud._

**OoooOoooOOoooOoooO**

- Il dort encore ? Demande le blond inquiet.

- Oui. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant. Il a l'objet chanceux du jour sur sa commode.

- En quoi c'est réconfortant ?!

- Calmez-vous. Ordonna le capitaine.

L'ordre avait claqué tel un coup de fouet fendant l'air. Personne n'osa dire un mot après cela. Akashi était sur les nerfs. Cela se comprenait. Ils y étaient tous. Douze heures. Cela fait maintenant douze heures que Tetsuya dormait. Kise s'en inquiétait. Tous le monde s'inquiétaient. Mais chacun de leur façon. Atsushi ne mangeait pas ses friandises, il se contentait de les admirer au loin. Aomine ne quittait pas la chambre du malade. Seijuro était à cran, un rien pourrait le faire sortir de ses gong. Shintaro, croyant que personne ne le regarde, priait silencieusement pour qu'il se réveille très vite. Et Ryota semblait vouloir creuser un fossé dans le sol à force de faire des vas et viens dans le salon.

Soudain, ils entendent du bruit. Leurs regards convergèrent vers la personnes à l'origine de ces bruitages qui brisa le silence de plomb qu'avait mis en place le rouge. Cette personne n'était qu'autre que Daiki. Il ne leur jeta pas un regard, se contentant d'aller en direction de la cuisine pour remplir une bassine d'eau froide et de prendre une nouvelle serviette propre avant de retourner auprès du valétudinaire. Il passa la porte de la chambre de Kuroko et se dirigea aussi tôt vers la commode près du lit. Sur celle-ci il y déposa la bassine d'eau, trempa la serviette et la posa sur le front brûlant du joueur fantôme.

Son regard, d'un bleu profond, examinait cet être si frêle et si fort à la fois. Ce corps si fragile tremblait de froid alors qu'il était bouillant de fièvre. Même fiévreux, Tetsuya restait magnifique. Il espérait simplement qu'il se réveille pour manger un petit peu et qu'il guérisse vite car cela fait tout de même une semaine et demie qu'il était malade. L'As de génération des miracles s'assied sur le bord du lit et, doucement, caressa les cheveux humide, par la fièvre, de son ombre.

**OoooOoooOOoooOoooO**

_Une tendre mélodie remplissait la pièce. Pourtant, si on écoutait attentivement, l'adjectif tendre n'est pas le mot approprié que l'on pourrait lui donner. Si on n'écoutait attentivement, on peut très bien entendre, voir, sentir les différentes émotions qui en ressortent. La différence du tempo, des crescendo, des decrescendo, de la hauteur allant vers une musique tantôt mélancolique, noire, dramatique déchirante, angoissante, funèbre, macabre tantôt calme, sereine, méditative, gracieuse, féerique pour devenir dynamique, chantante, dansante, rythmée. _

_Pourtant, malgré le fait qu'il faisait monté dans les aiguës des notes aux tons macabres et des notes dansantes dans les graves alternant toujours entre lenteur, vitesse, crescendo et decrescendo, la musique jouée était ornementée, majestueuse. Le sons des notes elles même étaient étrange. Les sons alternaient entre clair ou sombre, chaud ou froid, doux ou brillant. Une symphonie complète. Aucun sons disgracieux ne vient troubler cette étrange musicalité symphonique. Pas même les hurlements des gens dans la rue, les bruit de moteur des voitures, motos, scooters, mobylettes ne peuvent obscurcir ce tableau musical._

_Laissant ses doigts courir, caresser avec grâce les touches blanches et noires du piano, il ferme doucement les yeux et laisse la musique s'emparer de son être tout entier. Il sent sa mélodie danser en lui, faisant battre son __cœur__ à forte allure, accélérant son rythme cardiaque, lui faisant perdre la tête, le fil de la réalité pour le transporter dans une imagination étrange, haute en couleur._

**OoooOoooOOoooOoooO**

** Ils le regardent. Ils le regardent jouer du piano. Cela fait plus de cinq minutes que Tetsuya joue cette musique si étrange et pourtant si majestueuse. La musique les transperçait de par en par, les faisant basculer dans un autre monde. Leurs yeux se fermèrent. Leurs cœurs s'affolent, battent à l'unisson. Leurs corps tremblent par impatientes et appréhensions. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrent pour pouvoir avaler l'air qui ne semblait pu vouloir passer par leurs voies nasales. Tout ceci se faisant, ils perdent toutes réalités. Grâce à leurs imaginations individuels et à cette symphonie tout aussi étrange que destructrice, l'irréel prend place dans leurs esprits.**

**Plusieurs éléments se succèdent formant un tout et un rien. Des ronds, des carrés, des triangles, des losange, des rectangles toutes formes géométriques quelles qu'elles soient. Des trais prennent formes s'arquant, slalomant autour des formes rigoureuses qui apparaissent ****et disparaissent au fil des notes entendues. En plus de ces apparitions des couleurs commencèrent à entrer en compte dans leurs imaginations. Les coloris variaient selon les sons qu'effectuaient le jeune pianiste. La variance entre les nuances de couleurs par rapport aux sons étaient totalement incohérent. **

**Les dièses, les bémols, les Mi, les Sol et toutes les autres nuances que produit le piano ne pouvaient être rangées par les formes, dessins, les couleurs ou partitions qu'elles produisaient. Les ronds pouvaient être produit par des notes basses avec un tempo rapide comme l'inverse, leurs couleurs sombre pouvaient être produits par les sons aux tons macabres ou par les sons aux tons dansants. Rien n'étaient répertoriés, schématisés avec logique. Tout ce qu'ils voyaient semblaient être lancés à l'aveuglette sans se soucier de l'harmonie visuel qui, normalement, doit compléter celle auditive.**

**Il rouvrit ses magnifiques yeux vairons qui se posèrent automatiquement sur la fine silhouette de leur joueur fantôme qui est aussi son amant, leur amant. Tetsuya avait toujours été spécial. Il exilait dans tout ce qu'ils entreprenait que ce soit au basket - malgré que personne ne soit, à part eux, au courant de ses capacités bien plus développés que celles d'Aomine dans ce sport-, dans les études ou dans la musique. Un petit sourire, qui abrite toute la tendresse qu'il à envers le jeune basketteur, apparaît sur ses lèvres. Doucement, il s'approche de ce jeune prodige, qui ne veut être connu que par eux, et le prend dans ses bras.**

**Le joueur de l'ombre, sentant des bras, assez musclés, l'entourer ainsi que des petits baisers papillons dans son cou, décide qu'il est temps d'arrêter de jouer et de passer à une activité tout aussi intéressante que le piano avec un petit sourire pervers sur ses magnifiques lèvres rosées. Il termine sa partition sur une note assez étrange mélangeant un sons macabre avec un son paisible et chantonnant. Il pivote sa tête de quelques centimètres sur la droite et embrasse son capitaine avec douceur et fougue.**

**OoooOoooOOoooOoooO**

Il le regarde se rendormir entre ses bras. Il était rassuré que le bleu turquoise se soit réveillé après ses douze heurs de sommeil consécutive pour manger un peu. Le blond contempla ce visage si gracieux, si majestueux. Bien sûr, ils étaient tous majestueux, gracieux, féerique et autres adjectifs allant avec la beauté. Mais, Kuroko, malgré qu'il ait décidé de jouer en tant que l'ombre d'une lumière, brillait bien plus qu'eux. Il était leur Créateur. Il était celui qui les faisaient vivre ici. Sans lui, ils n'existeraient pas. Ils étaient artificiels sans l'être totalement. Il sourit en regardant leur créateur. Son regard fut accaparé par les lèvres fines, roses et pulpeuse de leur Divinité et amant. Il avait l'envie irrésistible de l'embrasser, de le dévorer.

/Oh ! A quoi penses-tu espèce de pervers ! Il est malade alors tu ne tentes rien !/

Malgré qu'il essayait de se convaincre de ne pas abuser de son amant pendant son sommeil réparateur, les lèvres du bleuté semblait l'appeler. Le blond ne put résister plus longtemps. Il se pencha vers le visage de leur Fondateur pour poser, avec délicatesse, ses lèvres contre les siennes en une caresse aérienne pour ne pas réveiller le bel endormi. Quel régal ! Ce goût framboiser était tout bonnement succulent ! Sans le vouloir, et emporter par cette sucrerie délicieuse, il pressa un peut plus ses lèvres contre celle de Tetsuya, les caressants de sa langue aventurière et gourmande, les mordillant légèrement.

Il fut surprit lorsque les lèvres qu'il goûtait de nouveaux avec gourmandise s'entrouvrirent. Son sourire se prononça pendant que sa langue allait rejoindre sa consœur pour danser une valse lente et remplit de douceur. Sentant l'air leurs manqués, il se sépare de leur Dieu et Démon. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans le regard fiévreux de leur bien-aimé. Son regard exprimait tout l'Amour qu'il leur portait. Ils lui rendaient parfaitement cet Amour avec un grand A. Il était impossible que cela ne soit qu'une simple amourette. Ils s'aiment pour toujours cela est certain et pourtant où le bleuté habite réellement personne ne doit le savoir.

Kuroko se tourna pour être face à Ryota et se mit à califourchon sur les grandes et fines jambes fuselées du blond qui mit ses mains sur ses anches tandis que lui, il passait ses bras autour de son cou. Tout à coup, ils entendirent des bruits étranges. Tendant l'oreille, ils captèrent de légers gémissement qui provenaient de cinq voix différentes. Un sourire amusé prit place sur leurs lèvres avant de disparaître dans un baisé emplit de désir. Il faut dire aussi qu'entendre de tels gémissement de la part de leurs autres amants avaient de quoi les exciter un peu plus.

Leurs mains se firent baladeuses, passant sous leurs t-shirt pour caresser leurs ventres plats mais musclés passant par leurs torses, les dos, leurs reins, leurs côtés. Toutes ses caresses leurs envoyaient des frissons de plaisirs, les faisant haleter à chaque fois qu'ils se séparaient après un baiser enflammé avant de reprendre d'assaut leurs lèvres. Se séparant après un énième baiser passionné, les lèvres de Kise allèrent embrassées la jonction entre le coup et l'épaule de l'ombre faisant tressaillir de plaisir celui-ci.

**OoooOoooOOoooOoooO**

_Il gémit. Il en voulait plus. Tellement plus. Son tortionnaire le sait et c'est avec mesquinerie qu'il ralentit ses gestes le faisant languir de plaisir et d'impatience. Tout en continuant les vas et viens de sa main sur le sexe tendu au possible de son amant, ses lèvres partent de nouveaux à l'exploration de la peau mat ressemblant à s'y m'éprendre au caramel. De sa langue, il retrace chacun des muscles du bleuté avec lenteur, léchant par la même occasion la fine pellicule de sueur provoqué par le désir qui ruisselle doucement le long de son corps._

_- Tet...Ah !_

_Un sourire pervers naquit sur les lèvres du bourreau alors qu'il réitérait son geste : passer un de ses long doigt d'artiste sur le petit paquet de nerfs se situant sous les testicules. Sans prévenir, sa bouche remplaça sa main faisant presque hurler sa lumière. Il suçota le prépuce comme s'il s'agissait d'une petite sucrerie avant de lécher la fente et de mimer l'acte sexuel faisant entrer et sortir sa langue de la petite fente faisant gémir Daiki de plus en plus fort. _

_Décident qu'il avait assez fait languir son amour, il prit la verge entièrement dans sa bouche obtenant une complainte plaisante de la part du bronzé. Tout en continuant son oeuvre, il lui présenta ses doigts en caressant ses douces lèvres. L'homme au tain basané les pris entre ses lèvres et les suçota comme une sucette aux goût exquis tout en gémissement du bien procuré par son amant. Après plusieurs minutes à sucer c'est longs doigts fins, il les relâcha dans un râle de plaisir plus prononcé que les autres tout en se libérant dans la bouche de son Créateur, leur Souverain. _

_Kuroko retira doucement le sexe d'Aomine tout en avalant le sperme au goût acidulé. Ces doigt humidifiés par la salive du soumis glissèrent sur sa peau offerte avant d'arriver à..._

**OoooOoooOOoooOoooO**

Un râle de mécontentement se fit entendre dans la pénombre de la chambre du jeune bleuté. Celui-ci sortit sa tête d'entre les couvertures, attrapa le malheureux (**Nda :** Vous l'aurez reconnu, je parle bien sûr de ce foutu réveil de mer...credi) qui eut l'audace de le tirer de son monde et le balança contre le mur en fasse de lui. Pourquoi ce foutu truc se mettait à sonner au moment où tout devenait subitement plus intéressant ? Ils ont pas dû apprécier qu'il parte d'un coup. Il soupire, il faudra attendre se soir pour qu'ils puissent retourner dans ce monde ou rien n'est imaginer appart ses amants qui existent pourtant mais qui sont tellement fictif à la foi. Mais pour le moment, il allait devoir résoudre un problème d'érection assez conséquent avant d'aller à sa vie si ennuyeuse. Se soir, il pourra retourner voir ses amours et vivre son amour si étrange et pourtant, malgré ce que disent les autres, si réel.

* * *

Voili, voilou ! Alors, je sais pas si j'ai réussi à bien m'exprimer sur l'Amour étrange que je veux faire passer mais bon ^^ J'espère que ce petit o.s vous plaira ^^ Bye !


	2. Chapter 2 English

**Author:** Nanako.

**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine but Tadatoshi Fujimaki. What shame! I'd so desired they belong to me. At least some.

**Author's Note:** As usual, this story will not change for the Yaoi. Only the character of a character may change somewhat. Or not, it depends. Ah, yes, for some one-shot structure of the text is sometimes different. That's it.

This: Happy reading ;)

* * *

**Strange love**

_He loved them. They loved him. They loved. But nobody knew it. And especially they should not know. This love is misunderstood. Few people learned of its existence. Knowing people are not taken seriously. The people believe crazy. Their families are interned for insanity. But when two which is crazy? Whoever has this love? Or those who do not bother to understand? Ah. This question bothered him. He still could not find the answer. Yet he always asked when the quiet._

_A sigh escaped from between her lips. Its beautiful azure eyes watching the motorcade pass any kind under the window of his room. Reds, blues, greens, yellows, violets, roses, white of black, browns. There were so many different colors. He seemed to see the scribbling of a child. The colors of the cars as trais mixed colored pencils made in any direction by this small soft hand inocente a kid. No variance between colors. No research to match colors between them. This parade is a horror to behold._

_He turns away from the harmony of colors without bouillabaisse to put them on his black grand piano. The desire to play him tugging stomach. He felt his hands under warm desire to feel cold and soft keys of the instrument. The piece that surrounds him and his second reason to stay in this world seems to disappear. The plunging in the dark with only one light that enlightens them. His body trembles. He wants to touch this musical beauty. He was hot. Too hot._

**OoooOoooOOoooOoooO**

- He's still sleeping? The blond asked worried.

- Yes. You should not worry so much. He has been lucky day on her dresser.

- How is that comforting?!

- Calm down. Ordered the captain.

The order had snapped like a whip through the air. Nobody dared say a word after that. Akashi was nervous. This included. They were all there. Twelve hours. It is now twelve hours Tetsuya asleep. Kise was worried about. Everyone is worried. But each in their own way. Atsushi did not eat his candy, he contented himself with admiring away. Aomine not leave the patient's room. Seijuro notch was a nothing could get him out of his gong. Shintaro, believing that nobody is watching, praying silently for him to wake up very quickly. Ryota and seemed to dig a trench in the soil strength to come and go in the lounge.

Suddenly, they hear a noise. Their eyes converged on the people behind these sounds that broke the silence of lead had developed red. This person was than anything that Daiki. It does not look threw them, merely go to the kitchen to fill a bowl with cold water and make a new clean towel before returning to the valetudinarian. He passed the door of the chamber Kuroko and walked to the dresser as early near the bed. On it there placed the bowl of water, dipped the towel and put it on the front of the player burning ghost.

His eyes, deep blue, examined this be so frail and strong at the same time. This fragile body shivering with cold while he was boiling fever. Even feverish, Tetsuya remained beautiful. He just hoped he wakes up to eat a little bit and it heals quickly because this is still a week and a half he was sick. As the generation of miracles sits on the edge of the bed and gently stroked her hair wet, fever, his shadow.

**OoooOoooOOoooOoooO**

_A tender melody filled the room. However, if you listen carefully, the word tender is not the appropriate word that could give him. If you did not listen carefully, you may well hear, see, feel the different emotions that emerge. Unlike the tempo, crescendo, decrescendo of, height towards music sometimes melancholic, dark, dramatic, heartbreaking, frightening, funeral macabre sometimes calm, serene, meditative, graceful, enchanting to become dynamic, singing, dancing, rhythmic ._

_Yet, despite the fact that it was mounted in the treble notes and tones macabre dance notes in the bass alternating between slow, speed, crescendo and decrescendo, the music played was ornate, majestic. Sounds the same notes they were strange. Sounds alternated between light or dark, hot or cold, soft or shiny. A complete symphony. No sound disturbs this ugly strange musical symphony. Not even the screams of people in the street, the engine noise of cars, motorcycles, scooters, mopeds can not obscure the musical table._

_Letting his fingers run through stroking with the black and white keys of the piano, he gently closes his eyes and let the music take over his entire being. He feels his dance melody in him, making his heart beat high speed, faster heart rate, causing him to lose his head, the thread of reality for transport in a strange imagination, colorful._

**OoooOoooOOoooOoooO**

**They look. They look to play the piano. It has been over five minutes Tetsuya plays this music so strange and yet so majestic. The music pierced through by the by, will turn them into another world. Their eyes closed. Their hearts crazy, beat in unison. Their bodies tremble with apprehension and anxious. Their lips part able to swallow air, which seemed have wanted to go through their nasal passages. All this is doing, they lose all realities. Through their individual imaginations and this symphony equally strange and destructive, unreal takes place in their minds.**

**Many elements succeed a whole and nothing. Circles, squares, triangles, rhombus, rectangle geometric shapes all whatsoever. Trais take the form arching, slaloming around rigorous forms that appear and disappear over the notes heard. In addition to these appearances colors began to come into account in their imaginations. The colors varied sounds qu'effectuaient the young pianist. Variance between shades of colors compared to sounds were totally incoherent.**

**Sharps, flats, Mi, Sol and all the other nuances that produces the piano could not be arranged in shapes, designs, colors or partitions they produce. Rounds could be produced by low notes with a fast tempo as the opposite, their dark color could be produced by sounds macabre tones or sounds tones dancing. Nothing was listed, schematized with logic. Everything they saw seemed to be launched blindly regardless of visual harmony, which normally must complete the hearing.**

**He opened his beautiful eyes that rested minnows automatically cutting their player silhouette ghost who is also his lover, their lover. Tetsuya had always been special. He exiled in everything they undertook either basketball - despite that nobody is at hand them aware of his abilities much more developed than those of the sport-Aomine in studies or in music . A small smile, which houses all the tenderness he backed the young basketball player appears on his lips. Slowly he approached this young prodigy, who wants to be known by them, and takes him in her arms.**

**Player of the shadow, feeling arms, quite muscular, surround and small butterfly kisses on his neck, decides it's time to stop playing and go to work just as interesting as the piano with a wicked smile on her beautiful pink lips. It ends on a note of his score mixing a strange sound macabre with its quiet and humming. He turns his head a few inches to the right and gently kisses his captain and passion.**

**OoooOoooOOoooOoooO**

He looks back to sleep in his arms. He was reassured that the turquoise woke up after twelve hours of sleep in a row to eat a little. The blonde looked at the face so gracious, so majestic. Of course, they were all majestic, graceful, enchanting and other adjectives from the beauty. But Kuroko, despite having decided to play as the shadow of light, shining more than them. He was their Creator. He was the one who did live here. Without it, they would not exist. They were artificial without being totally. He smiled watching their creator. His gaze was captured by the thin lips, pink and pulpy their Divinity and lover. He had the urge to kiss her, to devour.

/ Oh! What do you pervert! He is sick so you do not tents! /

Although he tried to convince him not to abuse his lover during his sleep, the bluish lips seemed to call. The blonde could not resist any longer. He leaned toward the face of their Founder to ask, gently, his lips against hers in a hug air not to wake the sleeping beauty. What a treat! Framboiser taste was simply delicious! Unwittingly caught up in this sweet and delicious, he pressed his lips a bit more cons than Tetsuya, his tongue caressing the adventurous and greedy, the nibbling lightly.

He was surprised when he tasted his lips greedily new parted. His smile spoke while his tongue went to join her sister to dance a slow waltz fills smoothly. Feeling the air their missed it separates them from their God and Devil. Ancrèrent his eyes feverish look in their beloved. Expressed his eyes all the love he bore them. They made it perfectly this Love with a capital A. It was impossible that this is a mere fancy. They love each other forever and yet it is certain that the person actually lives bluish should know.

Kuroko to be turned face and began Ryota astride the tall and thin tapered legs the blonde who put his hands on his reeds while, he passed his arms around his neck. Suddenly, they heard strange noises. Straining his ears, they captèrent slight groan that came from five different voices. An amused smile on their lips took place before disappearing in a kiss filled with desire. It must also be said that to hear such groans from their other lovers had something to excite them a little more.

Their hands became wandering from under their shirt to caress their flat bellies but muscled through their chests, backs, their kidneys, their sides. All their caresses sent shivers of pleasure, making them gasp every time they parted after a fiery kiss before resuming their assault lips. Separating after yet another passionate kiss, lips kissed Kise went the junction between the shoulder and hit the shadow start making fun of it.

**OoooOoooOOoooOoooO**

_He groaned. He wanted more. So much more. His torturer knows and is shabbily he slows his movements making languish pleasure and impatience. While continuing the come and go of his hand stretched on sex can her lover, her lips go further exploration of the skin matte like to be me fall in love caramel. Language, he traces each muscle bluish slowly, licking the same time the thin film of sweat caused by the desire trickling slowly down his body._

_- Tet ... Ah!_

_A smile on the lips perverse born executioner when he repeated his gesture spend a long finger of his artist on the little bundle of nerves located in the testicles. Without warning, his mouth replaced his hand making her almost scream light. It suçota the foreskin as if it were something sweet before licking the slit and mimicking the sexual act and bringing out its tongue the small slit making her moan Daiki increasingly strong._

_Decided he had done enough languishing love, he took the rod completely into her mouth getting a pleasant ballad from the tan. While continuing his work, he presented his fingers caressing her soft lips. The man caught between the swarthy tain its lips and suçota like a lollipop with exquisite taste good while moaning provided by her lover. After several minutes to suck it long thin fingers, he released a groan of pleasure more pronounced than others while freeing himself in the mouth of his Creator, their Sovereign._

_Kuroko gently removed the sex Aomine while swallowing the sperm to taste sour. These finger moistened with saliva on her skin slipped subject offered before arriving at ..._

**OoooOoooOOoooOoooO**

A groan of discontent was heard in the darkness of the room of the young blue. One stuck his head out of the covers, grabbed the unfortunate (Nda: You have recognized, I mean of course that damn alarm sea .. Wednesday) who had the audacity to make its world and threw against the wall to make it. Why the damn thing began to ring when everything suddenly became more interesting? They did not have assessed him to leave at once. He sighs, it was not until evening that they could return to this world where nothing is to imagine her lovers apart yet exist but are so fictional faith. But for now, he would have to solve an erection problem enough so before going to her life so boring. Was evening, he will return to see his love and his love life so strange and yet, despite what others say, so real.

* * *

Voili, voilou! So I do not know if I was able to express myself well on Love strange that I want to get but good ^ ^ I hope you enjoy this little bone ^ ^ Bye!


End file.
